<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the willow tree by reginalpgtz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618245">Under the willow tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/reginalpgtz'>reginalpgtz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Uchiha Itachi, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parenthood, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginalpgtz/pseuds/reginalpgtz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke is an asshole. He knows it, and he's not planning on changing that, but he also has to pay for his college tuition one way or another, so he takes a simple job at a yogurt shop (he doesn't even like yogurt). His quiet existence is forever disturbed when his loud (and hot) classmate Naruto comes in through the door and begs him to be his tutor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so different from what I had in mind at first. As I wrote it, the story kinda took life on its own and it's way longer than I had planned, but I'm happy with the result. I wrote a happy Itachi being the great big brother he always deserved to be, Kakashi and Iruka being the parents Naruto deserves, and overall a cute story with a dash of angst. </p><p>Enjoy and be kind &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve only been working here for a week, but it’s mostly okay. Sure, I never imagined myself at a Fro-yo place, much less wearing a teal shirt opposed to my usual all-black choice, but it pays and it’s not that hard. </p><p>The job isn’t complicated, it mostly involves weighing the cups, charging people for their stuff and frowning at customers when they do stuff they’re not allowed to. When it’s calm, I even have time to study, and the owner doesn’t mind much. He’s always running late anyway.</p><p>“Excuse me, you can’t just grab a cookie and give it to the child” the lady turns towards me with an offended look, probably preparing a sassy reply “You have to put it in the cup, I’ll charge you for it and then he can eat it.” I finish, running out of patience.</p><p>She says something and I ignore her. I barely hear what the customers say anymore. Like I cared what they think. The child cries a bit, but that’s her problem, not mine. </p><p>She puts a few more cookies in the cup, which looks like a disgusting mess of gummy bears, chocolate and other bits of semi melted candy I wouldn’t even dare touch, and hands it to me. I put it on the scale, give her the total, and wait too eagerly for her to leave.</p><p>When she’s gone, I slump back down on my chair, grab my book and force my mind to learn the contents. It takes me a bit to focus, but once I find the sweet spot, I’m drowning in words.</p><p>I like that, studying is one of the few things I’m good at, and I enjoy it a lot because it’s something that involves no interaction with other people.</p><p>I’m lost in my book when I hear the door chime. I place the bookmark carefully in the center, and set my things aside. </p><p>When I look up I notice three people coming in. I don’t greet them, just meet them with my usual frown, because Kakashi doesn’t make me do it and I don’t like faking smiles.</p><p> By the look of it, they must be students from my campus. I ignore them for a bit, while they help themselves, filling up their cups in the machine. </p><p>They seem to be having fun, talking a lot and laughing loudly while they pick out the flavors. The door chime sounds again and I overhear a familiar voice say something about a party. I glance up trying to match a face with that voice.</p><p>“Aw man, Shikamaru just texted me. They won’t make it here, but he says Chouji is picking up the drinks and snacks, and that we should meet them at his place. Everyone will be there around 7” says a blond guy. Then I realize who that is. Uzumaki Naruto. </p><p>He’s in one of my classes, Human Rights and Conflict Resolution. Not the brightest, but hell, everyone, and I mean everyone, loves him. Even the teacher swoons whenever he speaks. Not that he’d know who I am, I sit way at the back keeping my participations at the minimum. </p><p>I don’t recognize his other friends though, there’s a pink haired girl, a guy with very thick eyebrows and dark hair, and a quiet girl with pretty gray eyes.  They must be majoring in completely unrelated fields, but of course, Naruto does strike me as the kind of guy who has friends everywhere. </p><p>As they approach the topping table, Naruto speaks again.</p><p>“Grab whatever you want, it’s on me. Fill up those cups.” He says excitedly.</p><p>“Oi Naruto, you’re the best” says the guy with the thick eyebrows as he proceeds to dig up some rainbow sprinkles from the container.</p><p>“Thanks Naruto” added the girl with the pink hair planting a kiss on Naruto’s cheek. Unexplainably, the gesture made me feel uncomfortable. Those two are probably dating, though. Discretely, I study them again and notice that the girl is indeed very pretty. She has a warm smile and one of those easygoing postures. He towers over her, looking sure of himself. He’s muscular, and his skin is beautifully tan. </p><p>Beautifully tan? Seriously Sasuke, you get more ridiculous everyday.</p><p>Both the thick eyebrows guy and Naruto’s girlfriend, fill up their cups with toppings enthusiastically, but the other girl, the pale one with dark hair and gray eyes, only picks up a few pieces of fruit. I notice Naruto has two cups in his hands and he looks excited as he fills both of them. </p><p>The guy must be rich, though.  What is he thinking, offering to pay for everyones’ yogurt. It’s not like they’re cheap. If you ask me, frozen yogurt is way overpriced. </p><p>Maybe that’s the way he makes friends, showing off like that. </p><p>I think he catches me staring at him, because a smirk appears on his face. I look away because the way he starts to annoy me, not because I’m embarrassed or anything. </p><p>Who does he think he is? Acting all nice and sure of himself. Mr “Oh I’ll pay for everything”. </p><p>Good thing I don’t have an urge to make everybody like me. I’d be broke.</p><p>Anyway, Kakashi will be pleased. He loves it when people spend well here, it’s good business. </p><p>The two girls come up to the paying counter and hand me their cups. Pink haired girl’s actually looks tasty, a perfect balance between tart and sweet. She picked out the natural yogurt flavor and added a few berries with a dark chocolate swirl and some coconut flakes. </p><p>She has good taste, I tell myself, though I’m not sure if I only mean it about the yogurt cup.</p><p>The other girl’s cup includes every fruit we have, though her cup is only filled halfway. They both thank me kindly after I’m done with their cups and make space for eyebrow guy who hands me a gross looking cup that reminds me of the little kids who don’t know what flavors go well together and just pick anything that has bright colors.</p><p>“Dude, you don’t have any protein powder I could add to my cup?”</p><p>His mere request makes me want to puke. What the hell? Who’d add protein powder to their yogurt cup? His muscles aren’t as thick as Naruto’s, though he looks like he works out a lot. He may be an athlete.</p><p>I try being friendly with the guy, but it only comes out as<br/>“No.” And a frown. At least I didn’t make a retching sound.</p><p>He looks a bit disappointed, but lets me carry on with my work and moves away for Naruto. I’m embarrassed when he comes up to me. </p><p>If this kid’s rich, he’s probably going to judge me by working at the yogurt shop while wearing the stupid teal shirt I couldn’t talk Kakashi out of. I’ll feel weird if he recognizes me.</p><p>What am I thinking? Of course he won’t know who I am. </p><p>The class we take together has about thirty people, none of whom I speak to, and I always sit at the back. He’s also too cool to know me. Who’d learn the antisocial asshole’s name when you can do so much better and hang out with all the fun, happy people in class.</p><p>Anyway, I look up and am immediately shocked by the pair of bright blue eyes staring into mine. They leave me breathless for a few seconds and I only snap out of it when I hear him say </p><p>“Hi, Sasuke”. He smiles idiotically.</p><p> Wait a second. What?</p><p>“Uh hi” I say before I can stop myself. </p><p>How does he even know my name? He knows who I am and he’s greeting me like I’m his friend. Unbelievable. Just fucking unbelievable. </p><p>How dare this guy come in here and act like he’s my friend? Does he know I don’t want to be his friend? I don’t care if he can buy the whole fucking store, he doesn’t have the right to come here and annoy the hell out of me and make me feel… </p><p>I search for the anger or the discomfort at least, but somehow, they’re not there. </p><p>It’s probably hunger. I haven’t eaten anything in all day.</p><p>Itachi is not a good cook, neither am I. He basically picks up anything on his way to work and I always grab an apple or a pear before class. </p><p>Today we were out of fruit, so I didn’t have anything except for a cup of bad filter coffee. My class ended later than usual and I rushed back here without a bite of anything. </p><p>I take Naruto’s two too-full cups, weigh them and hand them back to him.</p><p>“Oh no, this one’s for you. You look like you could use a bite.” He says without wiping that dumbass smile from his face and pushing one of the cups back into my hands. “We’ll be hanging out at Shikamaru’s, you’re welcome to join us. It’s two blocks away from here, just across the ramen place. You’ll know where when you see it, it’ll be the noisiest place on the street.”</p><p>Unable to process his gesture and what he was saying, I pointed to his and his friends’ yogurts and said</p><p>“That’ll be a total of -“</p><p>“It’s okay, just print the ticket and hand it to my dad. He kind of owns the place. Anyway, see you later. I’ll be expecting you.”</p><p>And just like that, I heard the door-chime and Naruto is gone.</p><p>Did I just get invited to something? I’m not planning on going, but he had actually considered me for something. Then again, he also knew my name. I can’t be sure if it’s been mentioned more than a couple times in class, yet, the only way he could’ve known it is if he was paying attention.</p><p>I stood dumbfounded for a moment, lost in my thoughts, unable to make sense out of it all. Naruto’s deep blue eyes etched in my memory. They had a sense of familiarity, almost as if I had known them in another life. Even though I’d only seen those eyes five seconds ago, I started to miss them.</p><p>This is it- I must be going insane. It’s the only explanation. I’ll have to talk to Itachi about switching my therapist and doctor so I can get new meds again. </p><p>My inner monologue is cut off by an angry lady tapping at the counter.</p><p>“Are you going to charge me for that or what?”</p><p>“Uh, sorry, right away” I say, realizing that I am still holding Naruto’s ticket in one hand and the fro-yo cup in the other.</p><p>Quickly I set them aside, weigh her yogurt, have her pay and send her off. When sh’s gone, I examine my own cup of yogurt. </p><p>It’s a little bit melty now, but it’s a combination of the chocolate and caramel flavors. I notice the vast choice of toppings Naruto chose for me. Okay, being honest it looks like the guy chose them for himself, because that much sugar would never appeal to anybody else. </p><p>There’s chunks of oreo, chocolate chip cookies and rice krispies treats, a swirl of dulce de leche spread with sea salt flakes in it. Before I take the first spoonful, I turn the cup around to make sure there are no peanuts, which I’m allergic to, and have to bite the inside of my cheek to stop a smile from forming on my lips.</p><p>Naruto arranged a bunch of chocolate chips in the form of a happy face.</p><p>Starving, I take a spoonful of the yogurt and am surprised by how good it is, but then...</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT.</p><p>Naruto didn’t pay.</p><p>And it was a big ticket. </p><p>Oh, Kakashi is going to kill me. Fuck. Sasuke, say goodbye to your job.</p><p>But didn’t he say his dad owned the place? Is he Kakashi’s son? </p><p>He hasn’t mentioned anything about having a son.</p><p> Fuck how did I let myself fall into this. I’ve always been the reliable type, I do NOT get carried away. Hell that account is worth my week’s wage. That fucker probably just served me the yogurt to distract me, and the worst of it is that I fell for it, for those damn blue eyes. </p><p>As if he’d cared that I hadn’t eaten anything all day. I’d even let myself believe for a moment that Naruto wanted me at the party, idiot Sasuke. </p><p>Stupid Sasuke. </p><p>Fuck just wait until Itachi finds out how I lost my job. Ah, the shame. </p><p>How could you even think he’d invite you? Stupid Sasuke. This is the most popular guy at school. Ugh and it’s not like you even wanted to go to the party, probably full of obnoxious people like Naruto.</p><p>“Sasuke, I’m back” I hear Kakashi’s now familiar voice right after the chime. The sound alone sends shivers down my spine. </p><p>This is it. I’m done.</p><p>Kakashi comes in with a noticeable smile under his mask, which kinda makes me feel worse. The guy is a bit weird, but an okay boss. He’s whip smart, fun to be around, and most importantly, he’s never forced me to act friendly and greet the customers in that happy voice like many other shop owners make their employees do. </p><p>Kakashi knows I’m not the friendly type, and he respects the way he I am, so I’ve respected him back, which is weird because I don’t respect a lot of people. </p><p>But now, hell that respect will be over. Ensnared by a pair of blue eyes, whom by the way, have an owner already. The image of the pink haired girl kissing his cheek strikes my mind again like a slap. I have to get rid of it and also find a way to explain all this to Kakashi. </p><p>Think. Think something Sasuke.</p><p>“Uhhh, Kakashi ....” I scratch the back of my head unsure of how to approach this. Fuck. Nothing. </p><p>“Yes? Do you want to ask something, Sasuke?”</p><p>Instant regret. Goodbye job.</p><p>“Um you wouldn’t happen to… by any chance... do you” I can barely form any words, so I sound like a toddler “do you have a son?” I spit out.</p><p>Kakashi laughs.</p><p>“God no. I don’t.” Another chuckle. Fuck. he doesn’t have a son. Which means I was scammed by that filthy, lying, good looking, idiot. </p><p>Good looking? You’re about to lose your job thanks to this guy and you think of how well he looks? </p><p>“Is there any chance do you know a tall, blond guy? Big blue eyes, about my age. Wears a bright orange hoodie most days and dirty white sneakers.” I say trying my luck one last time before I admit my defeat.</p><p>“Ahhh you mean Naruto.” He says cheerfully. Relief washes over me when I hear this. At least he knows the guy, maybe there’s still a chance for me. “Why, do you like him? Do you want me to arrange a date and help you out?” He adds nudging me with his left arm and winking. Gross.</p><p>“No”. I snap back. Way too quickly probably. My cheeks burn. Not wanting to come across as rude I ask in the calmest way possible “But, why did he say he was your son then?”</p><p>“He was here? Hmm that kid…” Kakashi doesn’t stop with his smiles “He’s Iruka’s son. Though now that we’re married, I guess you could say he is my son too. He’s never callad me dad though. Iruka and I co-own the place. You’ll love him, I was planning on introducing you next week. He’s almost never at the store, because he teaches at the university, but he’s great help when he comes. Anyway, what’s up with Naruto? What did he do this time?”</p><p>Now that the business is clear, and Kakashi IS responsible for Naruto, I breathe a little differently. So the job is kinda safe, but I feel furious. </p><p>I grab my things, including the too-sweet but good fro-yo, and press Naruto’s ticket to Kakashi’s chest, I’m done for the day. </p><p>“He owes that.” I say simply. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re welcome to dinner at our place whenever you want!” He shouts after me, then he adds something else but I can’t make out the words correctly because I’m already closing the door. Maybe I imagined it, but somewhere in Kakashi’s voice I could distinguish Naruto’s name.</p><p>I go straight to my apartment. Itachi isn’t there, so I take a long hot shower, put on some sneakers and a hoodie. I leave again, taking a short walk to my favorite place.</p><p>When I get to the park, the sun is setting. I sit down beneath the weeping willow and took out my book. The view was magical and the leaves hadn’t failed to shelter me. This was the place I felt the safest at, because I could just sit back, be myself, and stay hidden from everybody.</p><p>Focusing on my book is hard, even though I brought one of my favorites, The Unbearable Lightness of Being. A gorgeous story about our faults as people, but I can’t stop thinking about what had happened today. It didn’t make sense to me. </p><p>Unable to concentrate I close my eyes and lean back. I must’ve fallen asleep, because I open my eyes and it’s dark already. I feel foggy, so I wipe my eyes, there’s a figure standing in front of me.</p><p>“You’re not at the party” says a familiar voice, so warm it doesn’t startle me. </p><p>“Neither are you.”</p><p>“Touché.” I can’t tell if he’s disappointed I didn’t go or glad that he found me here. Either option makes me feel weird. “You’re also sitting in my spot” he adds. He’s wearing the same orange hoodie and dark jeans he had earlier. The moonlight strikes his face and it almost looks like he’s a silver statue. </p><p>He tortures me all evening not bothering to explain his relationship to Kakashi, makes me think I’ll lose my job, wakes me up from my much needed nap, and now he pretends he owns my tree? Hell no.</p><p>“This is my spot” I reply bitterly. </p><p>“Uhm no, I don’t think so, Sasuke.” He states with a smug grin, which I hate immediately. “I’ve been coming to this park and sitting under this tree since I was little, I have a claim to it. But I’m a nice person, so I’ll share it with you. Now, scoot.”</p><p>Before I know it, the bastard’s already sitting down next to me, I didn’t agree to it. He sits too close. Way too close. I can smell the traces of smoke and alcohol on him, and beneath them, a sweet vanilla scent. He’s not drunk or anything, but it’s evident he just left a party, and he probably did have more than a couple beers.</p><p>“If this is your spot, how come I’ve never seen you here?” I challenge, trying to move a little further away from him without giving up my spot. “I come here every evening, have been doing so for about a year, and never have I ever seen you here, liar. ” getting more irritated by the second.</p><p>“I come at night.” He says kindly. Fuck. The way he holds himself, his cheery demeanor, making harder for me to stay mad at him. It makes sense though, why I’ve never seen him here, I never stay at the park later than 7. “I’ve had insomnia for years, so I just come here and read at night. It calms me. “</p><p>“You don’t look like a reading person”</p><p>I expect him to be offended, but instead I meet his deep blue eyes again and his infinite patience. Is he ever unfriendly?</p><p>“You don’t look like a frozen yogurt person, yet here we are” He chuckles. Fucking idiot. “But you’re right. I wasn’t a reading person, I learned to read too late. Now I just do it because I can.”</p><p>I glance down to see what book he’s holding and am immediately frozen. The Unbearable Lightness of Being. His copy looks worn, well read. It has a clip on light attached to it, that’s how he manages to read in the dark. </p><p>Impossible. Why is he reading my favorite book? I hide my own copy beneath my legs, careful not to let him notice. I don’t feel like talking about it with him.</p><p>Thankfully he gives no signs of noticing.</p><p>“Why didn’t you go to the party? I was waiting for you”</p><p>“I don’t like parties”</p><p>“Have you even been too one?”</p><p>My cheeks heat up. Of course not. I’ve never been invited. </p><p>“I don’t have to. I already know I’m not going to like them.”</p><p>“How?” Why is he pressing the issue? Fuck does he care?</p><p>“There’s people in them, I don’t like talking to people. So no, I don’t like parties.”</p><p>“You’re talking to me. Plus, talking to people isn’t bad. You can have loads of fun by doing it. When your friends like you and you like them back, time passes by so fast.”</p><p>“For the record, I’m only talking to you because you seem keen on invading my personal space and stealing my spot. Also, I wouldn’t have fun at a party because I’m not a likable person”</p><p>Something changes in his look, almost as if that last sentence bothered him. His eyes are stern now and the smile is gone from his face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sasuke, but that’s not for you to decide.” he looks down. “You don’t get to say if you’re likable or not.” He says this in a sad, distant tone, almost as if he’s reminiscing. </p><p>I get uncomfortable and he doesn’t look like he’s leaving, so I give up my spot, stand up and go without another word or even glance towards him. He doesn’t say anything either. </p><p>——<br/>The next day I’m sitting again at the yogurt shop. It’s rather calm even though it’s Saturday, which is usually our busiest day.  I guess it’s because the temperature is going down. </p><p>The leaves have turned golden and the wind sharper. </p><p>I brought the Unbearable Lightness of Being with me, reading it compulsively, trying to find pieces of Naruto. As if I could figure him out this way.</p><p>Time goes by slowly. Somehow my loneliness is more noticeable.</p><p>“Hello Sasuke! How are you doing on this really fine autumn day?” Says a too loud voice right after the door chime.</p><p>He’s. So. Fucking. Dramatic. </p><p> Forget what I said about my loneliness. I’d much rather have this guy go away. </p><p>I push the book away from me, as if it burns my hands. Wish he’d just leave me alone.</p><p>“What do you want, Naruto?”</p><p>“Can’t I just visit my classmate who also happens to work at my parents’ place just to enjoy his company for a bit?”</p><p>“No. You can’t” </p><p>Yes he can.</p><p>“I brought you food” he insists.</p><p>Just as I’m about to reject it, I am betrayed by my stomach. An angry, embarrassing growl fills both of our ears. </p><p>“Great! Let’s eat!” He says.</p><p>He pulls a chair from the closest table, sits down in front of me and places a brown paper bag on the counter. The salty, greasy, smell of french fries fills my nose. Against my will, my mouth starts to water. He notices, then pulls the fries and two big burgers out. </p><p>I have to admit it, they smell too good to reject. </p><p>Giving in, I shrug and grab the burger he placed in front of me. </p><p>I unwrap it, preparing to take the first bite and-</p><p>“Why are you staring at me? Stop it. It’s weird.”</p><p>He probably didn’t realize he was doing it, because he blushes deeply and utters a short barely understandable apology.</p><p>We eat our burgers in silence. I have to control myself not to finish it too quickly. It’s delicious.</p><p>Naruto wipes his fingers with a napkin as I pick up the trash and take it to the can in the back. When I return, he’s smiling again.<br/>“Did you like it?” He asks</p><p>I don’t want to reply because I can’t lie to him about this, and he knows it.</p><p>“Yes” I muster up quickly.</p><p>“Good. They’re my favorite.” He sits back and relaxes. “Anyway, now that we’re friends-“</p><p>“We’re not“</p><p>“Can I ask you a favor?” He scratches the back of his head and pauses, unsure.</p><p>“If I say no, you’re still going to do it, right?”</p><p>“I’m not the best student, Sasuke- I mean, I try my best, but I- I struggle.” Seeing him nervous is a first for me, he always looks like he hasn’t a worry. “I know the professor looks like she really likes me and everything, but my grades have been far from good. If I can’t understand the theory and get a good score on my final essay, it’s over for me. Iruka will be so disappointed” He calls his dad by his name? </p><p>I already know what he’s going to ask.</p><p>“I’m not going to write your essays for you. I know I work at a yogurt shop, and yes, I need the money too, so I can pay for my tuition. But I’m not that desperate. I won’t cheat for you just so you can pass your class and become a mediocre activist or an assistant for a corrupt politician. Ask someone else who will, I know there’s tons of people like that on campus, you might be able to get a bargain for a half decent essay. Just not with me.”</p><p>“Uh, what?” I’m mad when he says this. Can’t he get it? I won’t do it and he’s going to keep insisting because he’s so fucking-</p><p>“I want you to tutor me. I want to learn. I don’t like the easy way out. I’m going to work hard because one day I’m going to need that knowledge to make the world better. I’ve seen your essays. You get the highest scores, and you’re a genius with theory. I could realize it by reading just two paragraphs. Just please, please, please teach me, I swear I can do something to pay you back.” He really does look desperate. I almost feel bad for him.</p><p>I tilt my head the slightest and he takes it as a nod. It wasn’t, but before I’m able to stop him, he starts saying…</p><p>“Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you. You’re the best, Sasuke.” He’s bursting with happiness. He stands up, and rushes to hug- no- crush me with his strong arms and lean torso.</p><p>I try to pull away from him, unused to the physical contact. A part of me though, a very small tiny part, wishes he’d hold on to me a little longer.</p><p> “You have to do the readings by yourself and try to understand most of it” I start setting the conditions of our arrangement. If I have to do this, I’ll do it my way. “I’ll only answer questions you can’t google. I’ll help you outline your final essay and proofread it for you. After that, we’re done. If you pass, you pass, and if you don’t that’s not my problem.” </p><p>“Awww Sasuke you really are the best everrrrrr!” He nods excitedly “and I know how I’m going to thank you!”</p><p>By getting away from me, I hope.</p><p>“I’m going to get you some friends!” He gives me the biggest smile in the whole. fucking. galaxy.</p><p>“No”</p><p>“No? Sasuke, you’re always alone. I bet you can make some great friendships and you’ll have a ton of fun. I can’t wait to introduce you to Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Kiba, Sai ....” He continues with a long list of names I don’t bother listening to.</p><p>“I said no, Naruto.”</p><p>“But-“ he pouts. Fuck. He looks positively adorable. I try not to fall for it.</p><p>“I’m not a likable person. No- besides they won’t even want to hang out with me.”</p><p>I see a flash of sadness in his eyes, but it disappears quickly.</p><p>“Tell you what. Since you seem so keen on saying you’re not likable, let’s figure it out.” </p><p>“And just how do you plan on doing that?”</p><p>“I’ll decide.” are you kidding me?  “Since we’ll hang out a lot now, I’ll have plenty of time to decide if I like you. If I don’t, you win and I’ll leave you alone so you can frown at the clients and sit at the back of our classroom in peace. If I do, then I’ll have a new friend, which is awesome.”</p><p>I don’t like it. His upbeat personality is too annoying. I don’t want to spend more time with the guy, much less become his friend.</p><p>“Okay.” I hear myself say. Did I just agree? I put on my serious tone again “Now let me work.”</p><p>“But there’s nobody here.”<br/>“Do you want my help or not? Leave.” I nod toward the door.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow, though, I can’t wait to start. Gold leaf cafe 10:30.” I do like that place a lot, does he know? “I’m going to finish reading the current material today. Come prepared, Sensei”</p><p>He doesn’t wait for me to confirm it. I roll my eyes as he exits. </p><p>He’s as obnoxious as it gets. </p><p>And as much as I hate to admit it, it just makes me want to spend more time with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sasuke starts tutoring Naruto and things are going better than he expected. He might even find himself falling in love with the beautiful blond. Before he can give himself in, he'll have to battle his past.</p><p>WARNING: NSFW content ahead (not a lot, but a bit) so read under your discretion. TW: panic attacks and mental health issues + mentions of abuse. (It's not very harsh or graphic, but I wouldn't recommend you read it if you don't feel comfortable with the mentions)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was hard, but I also enjoyed it. I'm not an expert, but I've had panic attacks and mental health issues due to abuse, so I wrote them based on my experience. If you don't feel comfortable or don't like the way I portrayed them, I'm very sorry. I know and recognize that mental health issues can look different for everyone, this is just written from my perspective. Anyway, the story itself is positive and it has a happy ending + happy moments, the characters have a lot of support. I hope you guys like it. Please enjoy and be kind &lt;3</p><p>-Regina</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day I meet him at the café. I’m tempted not to, but something pulls me to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes prepared, which is a relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read everything the professor told us to, he even took notes and wrote a few questions. We set to work immediately and I am surprised because he is a fast learner. The morning passes quickly because we get immersed in discussion. He amazes me with very well thought out comments and questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we finish, he seems very pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sasuke, for helping me. You have no idea how much it means to me.” he says when we’re done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the success of our first tutoring session, he starts coming to the yogurt shop almost everyday. We go over the topics when the movement is slow, and whenever I have customers, he readily helps me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>my parents’ shop, after all. It’s only right that I help out.” he says when I insist that he should’t help me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of his friends start visiting too, and despite my initial resistance, I get along well with some of them, particularly a quiet guy named Gaara. Thankfully, his pink haired girlfriend hasn’t shown up, I don’t know how I would react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Admit it, you are enjoying it.” He says when he hears me humming a song to myself while cleaning up the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I am. I just don’t want to tell you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” I ask instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tutoring me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just used to you by now.” Which is not exactly a lie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He helps a lot in the store, and it isn’t even his job (Kakashi and Iruka refuse to pay him for it, but they always bring us lunch). He lifts the mood with his jokes. The clients like him a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>start to like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I begin to think I was too quick to judge him because of his stunt that first day at the shop. He seems to have forgotten it completely, but I still hold it against him. It’s my only anchor to reality, stopping me from being pulled further towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We go get coffee from the Gold Leaf Café during our breaks, or on particularly busy days, we go after the shift has ended and Kakashi or Iruka take over. Naruto has even memorized my order, double shot mocha soy milk latte, and I memorize his, decaf caramel latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles (no, he can’t drink it if it doesn’t have sprinkles “they’re essential”). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi even stops by the yogurt shop once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got out of work early, so I thought, why not see my little brother in action” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh in reply, annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if it wasn’t fucking weird already, Naruto comes out the back door carrying the refill cookies for the topping bar. When he sees Itachi he freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, you didn’t tell me your brother was hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Itachi lets out a velvety laugh, surely flattered. A flash of jealousy runs through me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is the famous Naruto” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I famous now?” Naruto asks turning towards me and raising his eyebrows, pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He talks about you all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I ignore the last comment and avoid looking at Naruto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to buy something or just distract me during work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey don’t talk to your clients like that, kid.” Itachi scolds me in a playful voice. “Naruto, since my brother is being insufferable, why don’t you help me out a bit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto almost drools when Itachi speaks to him, which is extremely irritating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks my brother to the machines and helps him pick out some flavors. I sit with my arms crossed behind the counter pretending not to care about it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go over to the topping table and Naruto lets him try all of them. They start laughing about something I can’t hear, but when Itachi comes to pay he’s still snickering with that sly smile of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sasuke, lighten up a bit” he takes a spoonful of fro yo  “mmmm, Naruto this is good. I never ever thought I’d like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto raises his eyebrows, pleased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what boys, if Kakashi and Iruka will let you out early tonight, Naruto is invited to dinner at our place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t cook”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Today I do, it’s my treat”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glare at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Itachi! We’ll be there” says Naruto bursting with energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, see you later, and thanks for the yogurt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves and the rest of the evening passes by quite fast. I get nervous by thinking that Naruto will be coming to my home, so I try to distract myself by doing all the tedious tasks I usually avoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Kakashi arrives, Naruto quickly talks him into letting us leave early. With a hasty goodbye to him, we make our way to my home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was planning on being my usual cranky self, but he gets the best out of me with his silly humor and genuine excitement. Here is someone who can always have a nice time, even when he’s with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner passes nicely, and it’s pleasant seeing my brother and Naruto getting along so well. Every drop of jealousy I felt before slips away during our time together. Naruto fits very nicely at our table, and he brings some much needed lightness to our usually gray home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I even find myself thinking that I want him here. Everyday. I want him to stay and make my brother who rarely smiles, smile. I want him to make me smile and make me feel okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost reach to grab his hand, to feel his warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then it hits me, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The image of the pink haired girl, kissing his cheek the first day he came by the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has a fucking girlfriend, Sasuke. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I battle myself as I long for his touch but I know it’s not right of me to do it. Deep pain slashes through me, and my breathing quickens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, are you okay?” Itachi asks concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to tell him I am, but I suddenly can’t speak. My desire for Naruto and the need for him overwhelms me. My hands shake, as I raise my eyes, I see Naruto staring at me with wide eyes. He reaches for me, clearly worried too, but I snatch my hand away as fast as I can, and make a run for my room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I get there, I drop to the floor, right beside my bed. I try doing the breathing exercises my therapist taught me and I get a better hold of myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know how much time passes, but as I start to feel better, I hear a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, can I come in? Itachi went out for a bit and he asked me to check up on you. Honestly, I’m worried too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for me to say anything, he opens the door and lets himself in. He sees me sitting up and takes the spot right next to me. With his left hand, he starts rubbing my back. I tense at the touch because it sends waves of pleasure through me, but I’m too pissed off with myself so instead of giving in, I say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep seeking me out? I didn’t ask to be your friend. I don’t want to be your friend” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs my chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I” he says, and just like that, he gently pushes his lips against mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m drunk on the kiss at first, his mouth is too hot, too sweet, but as soon as I realize what we’re doing I pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-sasuke? What-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You don’t get to do this, Naruto. You don’t get to be nice with me, make me feel warm and wanted. You don’t get to ensnare me with those beautiful eyes of yours and then act like nothing is going on. You don’t get to kiss me and ask what’s wrong. You know what’s wrong. Stop playing fucking games.” My head hurts, and words feel tight in my throat. I want it, I want him, but not like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t understand, I thought you- I’m sorry I misread the signs. This isn’t a game to me, I don’t-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting confused. You know it’s fucking twisted. You have a girlfriend, I saw her. I saw you two the first day you came to the yogurt shop. The pretty girl with the pink hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I’m not going to be your plaything. If you want to cheat on her, by all means, just not with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes open up big. I think he’s going to say something and</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bursts out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This infuriates me so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think this is a fucking joke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So this is what it’s about” he says taking my hand and stroking it softly “Sasuke, Sakura isn’t my girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s,” I pause “not?” A rush of confusion, followed relief by passes through me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you dumbass. She’s my best friend, almost like a sister. That’s why she hugs me a lot and kisses my cheeks. We grew up together. Though now that I think about it from your perspective it could have looked like we were dating. I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear for you earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So there’s nothing romantic going on between you two?” I ask to make sure of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I mean, I did try to date her when we were younger, but she’s always been in love with Ino. I couldn’t possibly hope to compete with her. Over time I did realize that we’d be a terrible match and I encouraged her to tell Ino of her feelings for her. I’m so glad I did that, because they’re very happy together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pool in the corner of my eyes, I wipe them away quickly, but he notices. He caresses my cheek gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want this. You. Us.” He waits, and my heart starts beating fast “So Sasuke, now it’s up to you. May I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t say anything, this time, I press my lips against his. He kisses me back, anxiously, longingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hot tongue moves against mine, in an infinite battle too pleasurable to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small moan escapes my mouth, and I feel Naruto smile against my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands start toying with the hem of my shirt. Wherever he makes contact with my skin, electricity darts across me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Naruto” I mutter softly “fuck, you’re so fucking beautiful. I’m sorry for lashing out on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His blue eyes dart back up to mine, just as his hands finish slipping my dark shirt off. Then, he kisses my bare collarbone, making my nipples get hard. He pinches both of them and proceeds to suck them softly. I shiver under his touch. I can’t and I won’t make him stop. He’s addictive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drags his hands to my lower abdomen and looks at me seeking consent. I give it with a small nod and plant another kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this” he says. He places his hands on my jeans, where my hard dick is throbbing ready to be let free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles as if I’ve given him a gift. He unzips my jeans and pulls them down. He starts tracing my hips with his tongue. I shiver and take a grip on his soft hair. I’ve never felt more alive before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My whole body feels like it’s engulfed in flames, and the world vanishes around me. It’s only us in that moment. He teases me, biting my skin on sensitive areas. He brushes his fingers against my balls and I’m ecstatic. I become more desperate, needing to find relief. My dick hurts so much, reacting to his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-naruto”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sasuke?” He asks teasing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you. P-please.” I never thought I’d beg Naruto Uzumaki, but life keeps finding ways to surprise me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Louder, please” he says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck Naruto. FUCK ME.” I say raising my voice, losing my patience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles naughtily and grips my cock. He gives it a few strokes and pre-cum oozes out. He licks it eagerly, and the gesture turns me on more than I could ever admit to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In return, I unzip his pants and press my hand to his dick, which is also slick with pre-cum. I lick my lips hungrily when I realize </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s bigger than I imagined. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>———-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we finish I lie on his chest. I feel oddly at peace. We stay quiet just enjoying the moment, or perhaps he has fallen asleep, I don’t really know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this is another shot at happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I tell myself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he does love me, or wants to, at least.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A faint smile appears on my lips, and I inhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wish I could just freeze time right here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning lovebirds” says Itachi while knocking on my door. “You’ll be late for class if you don’t get up. Anyway I’m leaving now, just make sure you do get to work or your bosses might kill me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto raises his head and rubs his sleepy eyes with one hand while he lazily nudges me with the other. I look up at him and my stone cold heart melts a little. His bedhead is as adorable as I imagined. Not that I’d thought about how he’d look waking up, before…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I get up with a loud grunt and drag myself into the shower. Naruto joins me a few seconds later. It’s impossible for us to keep our hands off each other, but we manage to get out of there squeaky clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We go to the kitchen and I pour two traveling cups of coffee and offer him an apple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” He asks turning the apple around</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU CALL THIS BREAKFAST?” He looks at me astonished “god you’re weird. No wonder you’re always in a bad mood. Come on I’ll get you good breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his cup in one hand and grabs my own hand with the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walk towards the campus like that, and surprisingly I’m not ashamed to let people see me holding hands with him, which is weird because I’ve always had a problem with pda.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On our way to class, he stops in a small bakery and gets us two sandwiches and a cinnamon roll to share. It’s the best breakfast I’ve had in my life. Actually, I think it’s the first real breakfast I’ve had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles pleased when he sees me enjoying it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We get to class together and he sits next to me. I can barely concentrate because I can’t stop admiring his face. He takes notes for both of us though. If there’s one thing about him, nothing will ever get in his way of working. He just keeps trying and trying until he gets it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After class, we separate, because I have another lecture and he has a meeting with his club- I don’t really know what club he’s in though, I’m pretty sure he told me once but I completely ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I meet him at work later and we have a great day together. We use our free time to start outlining our final essays and get ready for the end of the semester.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We fall into a pleasant routine like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We walk together to class everyday, he always brings me breakfast </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go through life without enjoying a good breakfast everyday, Sasuke” He tells me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We part ways after class and then we meet back later at the yogurt shop. We work a lot, both on our essays and with the clients. When we’re done, we walk to the park and read under the willow tree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We bring different books everyday, and sometimes we switch. I’m surprised because Naruto actually has good taste in books. I would have never imagined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really appreciate those times alone with him, though I start to like hanging out with his friends too. I guess I could even start calling them my friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We even go on a few double dates with Sakura and Ino. I’m a bit distant at first, it’s embarrassing because I thought she was dating Naruto, but when I start talking to her, I realize why he loves her so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s sweet and very (I mean VERY) smart. She’s dedicated and kind. She talks a lot about school, because she’s studying medicine with her girlfriend. They both study a lot and they act like Naruto’s second parents, always giving him health advice and worrying about his food choices. He’s very reluctant about eating vegetables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ino is quiet at times, but when she speaks, she’s the funniest. I would have never guessed she would be nice. She’s one of those girls too pretty to talk to, looks like she’s got everything under control all the time. But when she opens up, she’s the cutest human being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>————————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at them as a couple makes me wish Naruto and I could be like that. If only I weren’t me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I guess he could’ve been happier with someone like her. He deserves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts like this. Thoughts assault my brain at different times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sasuke everything is perfect. Naruto is happy, you are happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it happiness though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He could do so much better than me. He’s probably going to realize that soon enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to push those thoughts away. Of course he loves me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the deadline for our final stares right at us in our face, my self sabotage grows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke it’s here. It’s today!!!” He says in his cheerful voice when he arrives at my home so we can walk to class together “We get to turn it in today and that’s it. We’re done! We get to see our hard work pay off finally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My brain gets stuck on that sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” I realize I’m not moving “Come on, we’ll be late”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After this, he won’t need me anymore. Perhaps this is the last time we’ll walk together. On our way, he talks about something, but I can barely hear a word he’s saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We’re done</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We hand in our essays, and the final lecture is a bit interesting, I hardly remember a thing about it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll see you at the shop later.” He plants a kiss on my cheek before we separate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day turns into hell for me. I don’t understand why my brain is doing this, but I know being with Naruto has been too good to be true. He’ll leave me now that the semester is over, but it’s better, before he realizes who I am.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all very hazy and blurry. I somehow pass through my day and end up at the yogurt shop I’m grumpier than usual and react too harshly with some of the clients. When Naruto shows up, I’m sitting behind the counter with my arms crossed and perhaps a dark look on my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, are you alright? You’ve been acting weird all day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I not be okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re going to break up with me soon. Your friends are too good and I’m an awful person. You couldn’t possibly want to be with me for anything now that we’re done with school.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My brain gets stuck in dark places sometimes, I want to say, but I don’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, you’ve been jumpy all day”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Help me, tell me you love me. Tell me you want to stay. I want to scream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My only response is a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls up a chair </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you” he says quietly. He tries to reach out for me but I flinch. “That day, at your home, when Itachi cooked us dinner. You had a panic attack. I- I don’t know if it’s okay to talk to you about this, but I’d like to know what happened to you… Has something happened to you? Itachi told me you’ve been seeing a therapist for a bit, and I’d like to know why, and if today has anything to do with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh I wish I could tell him everything about me, but it’ll just make him hate me. I’m worthless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you care? Do you want to mock me like everyone else does? You are a happy person, you wouldn’t possibly want to be with me, because I’m not like you. You don’t know what it’s like to be hurt. You’ll never understand me. Stop- I- just want to be alone, that’s how it’s always been and that’s how it’ll always be. People like you, who have friends and who’ve always been happy will never, ever understand someone like me. You made up a whole play about being friends with me and falling for me and making me have friends. But I know you’ll leave me now. You don’t need me anymore. Your essay is done, the semester is over, so you can return to your overly perfect existence and ….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I kick the chair, take my things and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he calls out after me, I don’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t find my way home. My eyes get cloudy with tears and breathing gets so hard. I walk in circles feeling disoriented, everything spins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did I do that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s better that way. He’ll find someone who’s as whole as he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually I find my way home, but the door is locked. I can’t find the key.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sit down next to the door and cry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It rains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke?” I hear someone say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, come on. Let’s get you inside, you’re dripping”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Itachi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picks me up and takes me inside. He helps me take off my clothes and puts me in a hot bath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a panic attack. It’s okay” he says “I’m here now”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves me there. I soak in the tub until my fingers shrivel up. I feel tired, and guilty, but I don’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I finish I dry myself up, put on some sweatpants and lay on my bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He appears a few minutes later with a cup of tea in his hand and places it on my nightstand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I called Shizune” my therapist “she told me you should rest for a few days, she’ll see you when you feel like it, do you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you want to be left alone, just remember something. You’re loved, you deserve to be loved. What happened to us is not your fault. Make sure you don’t push anyone away because of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His last sentence hits me hard and I shiver. I picture Naruto’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaves and I sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days pass and I sleep a lot. Itachi checks up on me regularly, making sure I eat and bathe everyday. He lends me an ear if I want to talk, I don’t, though. He’s quiet and supportive, he doesn’t push me, instead he gives me space, waiting until I feel ready for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naruto calls me a lot, but I let his calls go to voicemail and I never listen to it. He also texts me, so I mute him. I wouldn’t know how to talk to him or what to say. I was unfair to him, but a part of me knows it’s hard to love me. He won’t like who I am. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shizune texts me too, she checks up on me and tells me she’ll need to readjust my medicine and that she feels it’ll be good if I talk to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>————</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, someone’s here to see you” says Itachi calmly from the other side of the door “It’s okay if you want to be left alone, but I think this might help you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell Naruto to go away”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Naruto”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sasuke, can I talk to you for a bit?” Kakashi’s voice startles me. I want to say no, but I can’t stop myself when I say</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door carefully and comes in as if I were a child he didn’t want to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” When I don’t reply, he adds “We’ve missed you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestures towards my bed, silently asking if he can sit next to me. There’s no other place in my room to sit, so I just nod in approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the spot and looks deeply at me before starting</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t pretend to know what your relationship with Naruto is like, but I’ve never seen him like that. What I do know is, that loneliness you feel, that you’re attatched to, speaks to him like nothing ever has. He feels drawn to you not because you’ve been hurt, but because he’s been hurt. I thought he’d never meet anyone who knew his pain, yet here you are. I don’t know your story Sasuke, I know his, and from what I’ve seen, I feel you need to know it too. His story isn’t mine to tell, but I’m afraid if I don’t, you’ll never understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start to tell him I don’t care, but I stop myself, because I realize that a part of me does. I need an explanation, a reason why he was so invested in our ...whatever it was. An explanation I was too much of a coward to ask of him, to show him I care too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Naruto’s parents were killed in an attack when he was a child. He was placed in foster care, but the people in charge of did not only neglect him, they beat him around badly. They believed the kid was cursed because bad things happened around him, little did they know it was their own fault. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day as he was being beaten, he got caught on some wire that had been loose around the house. His face was badly cut, and that’s how he got those whisker-like scars on his face. He lost so much blood that day, the paramedics could barely save his life when they found him. The couple in charge had already fled after calling the emergency number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After healing, Naruto didn’t want to be placed in foster care again, so he ran away. He was homeless for years. At 11, he started peeking in at the local school, where Iruka taught. He listened to his lessons from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Iruka found out, he started buying him food and teaching him privately. The kid didn’t even know how to read or do basic math. Naruto grew on him, he was full of kindness other people didn’t want to see. He invited him stay at his place after realizing he’d been sleeping at the park, right under the weeping willow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That hit me like a punch in the gut. I’d been the one to steal his spot, and instead of pushing me away, like I’d wanted to do, he shared it. He’d wanted me there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear rolls down my cheek as I imagine a small Naruto curled up beneath the tree, shivering and alone at night. But I don’t feel pity for him, instead I feel a deep understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why he’s always been able to understand my language of scowls, frowns and grunts, because he could’ve become me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he became a kind soul, giving his love to anyone who’d take it. Even me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iruka filed the paperwork not very long after, and by his 12th birthday, he became his son officially.” He continued. “He struggled a while. People at school rejected him a lot and laughed at him because there was still a lot he had to learn to catch up to them. Little by little, Naruto started earning his classmates’ friendship. Iruka got his pHD and started working for the university, but continued tutoring him after school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things got better, he worked so hard, he ate up books not because he liked them, but because he’d seen them as a way not to get left behind. His grades got a bit higher, and he started becoming the person you know today. The kid doesn’t know how to give up. That’s what’s gotten him to where he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came in the picture somewhat later, but we got married shortly before Naruto started college. Iruka and I tried to convince him to go to another city for college, so he could get the full experience, but he didn’t want to. He said, he’d just gained a family, he wasn’t about to leave it. He applied here, struggled, got in, and I’ve never ever seen him happier, except when he met you.” He’s been so gentle explaining all this to me. I can see deep in his eyes, how much he loves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m speechless. I don’t even know how to feel. The only thing I want is to rush into Naruto’s arms, kiss him, and fix all the damage I’ve done to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, in case it still doesn’t make sense to you, let me explain. Naruto didn’t push you because he wanted to gain another friend, he did so because he recognized his own pain in you, and he’s not going to allow you to keep on feeling that way. It’s a promise he’s made to himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Kakashi leaves me alone and I make a choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I go to Shizune’s office to make sure I have the courage and I know how to express myself. She listens to me and helps me put my ideas in order. When I feel ready, I leave and pick up two coffees from Gold Leaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stand nervous at the edge of the park. I look at the giant willow tree and see his too familiar figure sitting under it. I see him looking down and for a second think he’s reading. When I get closer, I realize, he’s not. He’s crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moonlight makes his tears shine as they roll down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, you shouldn’t cry over assholes” I say softly “you’re way too precious to waste your tears on some idiot. Plus, I’m pretty sure that idiot regrets it very much”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up at me. My heart melts a little, his stare is enough to fill me with warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sit in front of him and place the coffee cups on the ground next to us, careful not to spill them. Then I take his hands hesitantly, scared he might pull back, but he lets me. They’re calloused, rough hands, gone through so much, so I raise them to my lips and plant little kisses on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles a bit, nervously. I know he’s unsure of what to say, so I speak instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I brought you coffee”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I noticed” he smiles and sniffles, wiping a little bit of snot. Then he grabs his cup and sips it. “It’s good, you remember my order”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need you to listen to me. I don’t know if I deserve your forgiveness, Naruto, but you deserve an explanation for everything. So if you want, I’d like to give it to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and I feel a bit relieved. I gather my courage and pour my heart out to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I pushed you away, unfairly. I’ve been alone for so long, and I’m so used to people using me, hurting me, that I’ve stopped trusting. Hate and resentment have been my only way of interacting with the world, because that’s the only thing I’ve received. The only person I have, who’s understood and loved me, is my brother. So I figured, nobody could ever know my pain, except for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I met you, Naruto, I never expected you’d be the way you are. I thought you were messing with me, pushing me around just to get on my nerves. But you seriously tried. You saw through my walls and my tough guy façade. I’ve been so scared of letting anyone in, because I felt I might either scare you away, or get hurt by you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My voice breaks a little, and I gather courage to tell him the next part. I’ve never spoken about it, but if someone can understand me, it’s him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents left Itachi and me when I was little. I-I don’t really know what happened. Itachi had been the model child all his life, he was a prodigy at school. I always tried to do as well as he did, but it was never enough for them. I had this sense that they would never love me as much as they did him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, when I came back from school, they were gone. Itachi was there, just sitting quietly. He told me they were never coming back, and that I should stay quiet, so I wasn’t taken away to child services. He said we were better off without them anyway. I didn’t believe him, so I begged him to help me look for them. He refused, and I, couldn’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued our routine, trying to maintain a sense of normalcy, but he kept slipping away. He as distant and so different from the brother I had. Shortly after he started leaving too. He was gone for long periods of time, only returning once a month to give me money so I could buy groceries. I never said anything, because I was too scared I’d be taken away from my home, like he’d told me. I hated him so much, for leaving me. For many years I harbored resentment towards him, and I also felt that he hated me because it was my fault our parents left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hated him so much, Naruto. For leaving me, for having to raise myself. I was so alone. When I got older, his visits got more frequent but I did everything to push him away. I wouldn’t let him near me again, just so he could hurt me one more time. Then he came home one evening, soaked in blood. He had wounds everywhere, he was on the verge of death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You should’ve seen him. I can’t get rid of that image, a day I’ll never forget. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how I found out he’d been working with a criminal gang, just so he could put food on my table. So I wouldn’t starve, and I wouldn’t be taken away from my safety. He gave everything up and suffered a living hell just for my sake. He was so very sick, and now he couldn’t work for them anymore, so they almost killed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried nursing him back to health, and started working two jobs. When he got a bit better, he put himself through school again and graduated summa cum laude. He encouraged me to go back to school, and helped me all the way through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After seeing how the world had treated my brother, how it had wronged us, I decided I would never trust anyone again, so I gave in to hate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until you showed up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t believe in love, hell I didn’t believe anyone would want to come into my life without wanting to hurt me, without wanting to leave me. And here you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to control myself, tears roll unceasingly from my cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hurt you, Naruto, I hurt you so much. I didn’t believe I was worth it. I’m so sorry. I understand if you never want to see or speak-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuts me off by kissing me. At first it’s a gentle kiss, but it starts getting rougher. He bites my lip, making me shiver, and then I feel his warm tongue asking for entrance. I part my mouth open, allowing him to fill me. I grasp the back of his neck, pulling him closer to me, assuring him I’ll never let him go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We break the kiss and lie down on the damp grass, never letting go. He strokes my hair and I hold him tighter. We stay like that for what seems hours, tangled up in each other. Neither of us speak anymore, we don’t need to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I take in his sweet scent, close my eyes and don’t realize when I start drifting off. Between my dreams and reality, I think I hear Naruto say “I’ll always take care of you. I’m going to mend your broken heart”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wake up hearing the steady beat of his heart, my ear pressed to his chest. A quick thought that this is the most comfortable way I’ve ever slept crosses my mind. He’s still asleep, breathing heavily and there’s a hint of a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I start planting little kisses over his neck until his eyes flutter open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning” I say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you” he replies, still groggy “I’m glad you’re still here” he adds a lazy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know the answer.” I smile and stroke his hair, placing it behind his ears “Did you figure it out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Figure what out?” He looks at me confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you like me” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Sasuke,” relief washes over him, and I can’t help but notice the way he’s glowing “I thought you already knew”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I had it figured out the first time you frowned at me, everything else was just getting you to believe it”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this is the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it. I have the intention of continuing with this College/Modern AU, so you might see an InoSaku or a KakaIru fic coming soon in the same setting. </p><p>(Don't you want to see how Sakura fell for Ino and had Naruto help her? or how Kakashi met single dad Iruka and helped him build a family?) </p><p>Anyway I find those stories super sweet and might write them soon. Be kind and leave kudos + comments, they encourage me to write more &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just have two scenes to add to part 2 and it'll be up super soon, promise. Get ready for the fluff, the angst and the feels, these two idiots are in for a ride. &lt;3 Comment and leave Kudos if you liked it (It'll encourage me to have part 2 up sooner)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>